1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal support for percussion instruments, and more particularly to a retractable pedal support for percussion instruments that can facilitate the positioning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pedal supports for percussion instruments are used to support the percussion instruments. In order to carry such conventional pedal supports easily, they are designed to be retractable, however, the pedal supports have to be positioned by using a plurality of screws, hence it is tedious to retract the conventional pedal supports.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.